tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate: Player Online
Fate: Player Online is a different take in the Fate/Stay Night story centered around the Gamer abilities. This story is written and directed by SocialistBukharin. Story Arc 1 - Fuyuki Saga The story begins from the Great Fire of Fuyuki in 1994, caused by the spilling of the Grail's corruption over the city. A boy is blessed by part of the Holy Grail with the Gamer before being rescued by Kiritsugu Emiya. Discovering the gift the very moment he woke up, the boy decides to use the Gamer to prevent disasters like the one that took his parents' life and he discovers from his savior the extent of the Moonlit World. In just a whole year, the newly-named Shirou Emiya will directly save several individuals from Fuyuki and beyond, gaining more Skills and dealing with the Corrupt Holy Grail, saving the city and the world. Arc 2 - Black Moon Saga It's been few weeks since the end of Arc 1 and Shirou, family and friends have been summoned for a cerimony to reward their act to destroy the possessed, wish-granting device. A new foe and a new ally joins the cast in this new Arc as a plot to free Type-Moon and unleash the end of the world threatens the permanent peace Shirou wanted to achieve. Arc 3 - Chaos Saga Working under Zelretch, Shirou is pulled away during his way back to Fuyuki as a new group tries to achieve conquering the world. This new evil is so dangerous that even Gaia decides to ally with the extended Emiya family to avoid the recreation of the Age of Gods. Characters Emiya Family Shirou Emiya The Protagonist of the story and the Gamer, Shirou Emiya is a red-haired child with light-amber eyes. Originally Hiroshi Fujimaru, he is the cause of many major twist in the stories, the Gamer being put in the centre of dangerous deals. Serious and cold during fights and talks with enemies, Shirou loves his friends and family, to the point where he would act rashly if any of them is hurted. Initially conflicted regarding his dreams, the Gamer is convinced that becoming a Hero of Justice is a pipe dream and that he should focus more on saving those close to him and defeat any possible threat to his peace. Illyasviel von Einzbern Biological daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya and Irisviel von Einzbern, Illya is a caring child that loves her brother. She is generally quite level-headed in situations but she would throw some childish remarks and lightly tease Shirou. She is quite honest and prideful regarding her role as big sisters, feeling disheartened and disappointed in herself when she sees Shirou fighting to protect her or wounded. Kiritsugu Emiya Formerly a professional mercenary under the name 'Magus Killer', Kiritsugu Emiya was a dangerous assassin that left a mark in the Moonlit World. Several of his various enemies continues to seek to cause pain to the family of the man, even through Kiritsugu had died few months before the end of 1994. Leysritt One of the two Maids assigned to aid and protect Illya, Leysritt is a laidback woman. Lazy and incredibly clever, she might be considered the best match for Sella in terms of being opposite to one another. Sella Hardworking and stern, Sella finds delight in helping her lady around and doing chores. She is initially distrustful of Shirou, comparing him multiple times to Kiritsugu, whom she accused of having indirectly caused the death of Irisviel. Tohsaka/Matou Family Rin Tohsaka Representing her prestigious family, Rin is a studious Magus that shares her father's wish, to reach the Root. Strong and determined, the girl also showed moments of childish anger and retalation against her rival and her friends. The epithone of a Tsundere. Sakura Matou/Tohsaka Originally Rin's younger sister, Sakura was adopted into the Matou Family few months prior to the Fourth Holy Grail War. Tortured by Zouken Matou, her hopes were crushed when his uncle failed in his attempt to win the Grail for her grandfather. Molested and bullied by Shinji, she was awed when Shirou, Rin and Julian came to her rescue and formed a crush regarding Shirou. Shy and soft-spoken, Sakura is shown to be growing to accept normality in her life once more. Ainsworth Family Julian Ainsworth Second child to the Ainsworth Family, Julian is a carefree and average kind of young man. He is very attached to his extended family and he is fond of his friends, Shirou and Rin. Nurtured away from the original family's dream, Julian is very lax in his studies of Magecraft, preferring mundane activities to Thaumaturgy. Angelica Ainsworth ''' Heiress of the family, Angelica is a young woman that finds inspiration in her studies, appreciating the fine arts of elegant sports. Her appearance is described by her father as a copy of her mother. She is quite infatuated by Shirou and shows multiple times jealousy when the Gamer is in the presence of other girls. '''Beatrice Flowerchild/Ainsworth Third child and second daughter of the family, Beatrice is a shy, quiet girl that had been living in the streets for most of her childhood. Adopted in the family, she is stubborn in her task to serve the Ainsworths as a Maid. Erika Ainsworth One of the two youngest sisters of Julian, Erika is a happy child that cherish her family. She is particularly attached to Angelica, dreaming of reaching the same high standing that her sister had obtained in her hard work. Miyu Sakatsuki/Ainsworth Incredibly shy, Miyu was adopted in the family following an investigation to the Sakatsuki family found her abused and almost used to create a vessel of the Holy Grail. Differently from Erika, Miyu is quite taken by her big brother and is shown to cry when she is not with him. Zachary Ainsworth Head of the Ainsworth Family, Zachary is a successful businessman that loves his family. Widowed the same day Erika was born, the man decided to fully abandon the Clocktower's affairs to focus more on his loved ones, scared of losing more if he continued to play the dangerous games of the various families. He is defined by Julian as a good father, kind and loving at first and stern and strict later when needed. Others Luviagelita Edelfelt Heiress to the Edelfelt, Luviagelita is Rin's official rival as the Zelretch's apprentice and Shirou's love interest. Her crush on the protagonist can reach some disturbing levels once in a while, weirding even the eccentric Tohsaka. Kaleid Band Diamond-kun The third Mystic Code created by Zelretch to attain energy from the Kaleidoscope. His personality is a balanced mix between his two older sisters and is shown to be quite supportive of his current owner. He is incredibly wary of Ruby and Sapphire, having endured unnamed 'tortures' after Arc 1. Marcus Faire/Kaminski Son of Natalia Kaminski, mentor of Kiritsugu Emiya, and an unnamed man, Marcus has grown in New Haven Orphanage and was one of the survivors of the destruction of the Project Moon Rise facility. Cynical and formerly a soldier, Marcus is considered by Illya as her 'uncle' because of their family connection. Servants * Atalanta (Archer); * Mordred Pendragon Alter (Saber); * Caligula (Berserker); * Spartacus (Rider); * Enkidu (Lancer); * EMIYA (Assassin); * Dante Alighieri (Caster); * EMIYA Alter (Archer); * Angra Mainyu/Dark Iri (Caster); * Angra Mainyu (Avenger); * Gilgamesh (Archer); * Jeanne Alter (Avenger); * Balilla (Ruler); * Artoria Pendragon (Lancer); * Erwin Rommel (Archer); * Nursery Rhyme (Caster); * Altera/Sefar (Saber); * Cu Chulainn Alter (Berserker); * Ryougi Shiki (Assassin); * Iskandar (Rider); Trivia * Originally the fanfiction was called 'Shirou Emiya, the Magus Gamer', but its name was changed after a quick poll; * Plans of making a fan manga out of the story were initially approved but the development was halted by the lack of manga drawer; * The Servants of the Dark Holy Grail War have Betrayal as a common theme. * Canon-wise, Type Moon should have been male yet it was ultimately decided to switch his/her gender for plot-sake. * At the end of Arc 3, it is explained how the second Archer card during FKLPI Oath under Snow came to be and has been hinted the possibility that Arc 4 might happen in the Prillyaverse.